


Room enough for Four

by JenT



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenT/pseuds/JenT
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy's desire to start a family brings them surprising results.





	Room enough for Four

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to try and turn this into something longer, but after tonight, I think we need some happy. Just my luck I would get sucked into a fandom, and my first episode I'm able to watch live is a heartbreaker. Still think Bellarke is endgame though, just not sure what we are going to have to go through to get there.

**October**

 

He knew what was going on when he walked in the door.   He dropped his backpack on the floor and walked over to the sofa where she sat, bowl of popcorn and a glass of wine on the coffee table in front if her.   He could hear the quiet noise from the TV, knowing without looking she was binging Friends, again. It was her happy place. He walked over to sit behind her in the corner of the couch,  picking her up and placing her in his lap.

 

“How was your day,” she whispered.

 

“Same as always, except it's Homecoming weekend so there already drunk, pre-partying.”

 

She laughed despite herself.  He was glad his bad jokes helped.  “I remember those days, I think we met at one of them.”

 

“Do you need anything,” he whispered into her ear never breaking his hold on her.

 

“Just this.”

 

He would give her that, as long as she would let him.   He wasn't sure how long they sat there, as Netflix transitioned from one episode to another.   

 

“If I have to hear  _ we were on a break one more time _ , I'm going to snap.”   He picked the remote up to see what else was on.

 

“Bellamy it's been two years, what if there is something wrong with me?”

 

“Shh don't say that,” his voice was comforting to her.   “What if it's me, Clarke.”

 

He kissed her then, his  tongue sweeping through her mouth, she twisted so she was facing him, climbing further up his lap.   They made love on the couch, slow and gentle.

  
  


**December**

 

It was finals week and his last exam period was out of the way.    He walked in the door, shaking snow off his boots on the mat. He was greeted with the all too familiar sight and twist in his gut.     This time the glass of wine was replaced with the entire bottle, but at least she was still sipping it. He sat down on the coffee table in front of her, grabbing her hands and placing them in his lap.

 

“Hey, I've told you, we'll figure this out, just like we always do.” 

 

“What if I’m tired of trying to figure it out.   We’ve been together for 10 years, married for 4, I always thought we would have at least one by now you know?”    The tears spilling from her eyes, she wasn’t even trying to control them at this point.

 

“When I told you it didn’t matter to me, I meant it.   If you never get pregnant, Clarke, I am fine with that.   There are other ways to make a family. I don’t need a little girl who looks like me trying to kill a little boy who looks like you.   I just need you.”

 

She wrapped her arms around him and they sat in silence for a long time, watching whatever animated show she had found on Netflix.

 

“As fun as this is, I  had to walk home in the cold and sleet.   I am going to take a shower.” He rose from the couch, pulling her with him.

 

They fucked against the shower wall, hot and heavy like it had been when they first met.     When they finally collapsed to the floor, sated, for now, the water had run cold. He reached up and turned the faucet off.    “Maybe we should stop trying for a while.”

 

“Then what was this about?” she asked,

 

“I don’t mean stop trying, I mean stop trying so hard.   Put your thermometer away for a while, stop worrying about the length of your cervix, just let me show you how much I love you night, after night, after night.”   He buried his face in her neck, trailing kisses over her collar bone as he spoke.

 

They spent the rest of the weekend in bed, with him showing her just what he had meant.

 

**March**

 

“I called Harper before we left.”

 

Clarke whipped her head around to glare at him.   Bellamy was pretty sure he hadn’t seen her that pissed off at him in a while.

 

“You could have talked to me about that first.”

 

It was the last day of Spring Break and they were laying on the beach in Aruba.   One of the senior professors in his department had given him his beach condo for the week.    In January, he had managed to convince Clarke to tell her boss she was taking Spring Break off this year, she normally gave it up for her co-workers who had school aged children.

 

“It’s just an avenue to explore, babe.   I know your preference would be surrogacy but adoption is probably mine.”

 

Clarke knew that, of course she did.   This was the man who had raised his little sister on his own.

 

“I’m not going to give up on having a child of our own,” she stared out at the ocean in front of her.

 

“Neither am I.”

 

**

Tuesday afternoon they met Harper, one of their closests friends from college, and a social worker.

 

“Just so you know, I’m not impartial here.   Knowing the two of you the way I do, I’m going to be bold here.”

 

“I wouldn’t expect anything else from you at this point, after all you were the one who had the  _ lucky job _  of walking in on us.”  Bellamy told her.

 

“Well, I just figured if it was the only chance I was going get to see your ass, Bellamy,  I was taking it.” Clarke laughed then. They had all had their fun back then.

 

“Anyway, we had a girl come to us last week.   Her parents were killed in a car accident, she was in the car, she has minor cuts and bruises but the hospital won’t release her until we have a home set up.”

 

“I don’t think we could take anyone that quickly, we’d need a crib and car seat and we were just going to talk about this, Bellamy.” Clarke tried not to panic.

 

“Guys, she’s 12.”

 

Clarke didn’t need to even look at her husband to know what he would say.   It was how old his sister had been when their mom had died. He had been 22 and in his last year of undergrad.   He and Clarke had just started going out after having been friends through college.

 

They followed her to the hospital to see the girl.  She was doing well physically, out of bed wearing regular clothes,  her long black hair in a braid. She was doing homework with one of the hospital teachers.

 

“Madi, these are my friends Bellamy and Clarke.”

 

“I told you I would be fine on my own,” the girl said not looking up at any of them.

 

“I can’t let you do that,” Harper told her.

 

“I can take care of myself.”     Her voice kept breaking but she wouldn’t cry in front of them.

 

“How much laundry soap do you use when you start the washer?”  Bellamy asked her. The women in the room all turned to look at him.

 

Madi didn’t answer him.

 

“Do you know how to start the washer?   Do you know to clean out the lint trap in the dryer?”

 

She still didn’t answer.

 

“Can you make anything besides mac and cheese and grilled cheese?”   Again, Bellamy with the mom questions. He ran a hand through his hair.   

 

“I told you, I’m fine.”

 

“Do you know the sound the smoke detector makes when it needs new batteries.”   Clarke asked, seeing that Bellamy was pulling his phone out of his pocket, knowing instinctively what he was doing.   She watched him send a short text. Luckily for them, his sister was a nurse at the same hospital.

 

The hospital teacher left.   Bellamy went over to look at the homework she had been working on.   He scanned over her paper, “Xerxes was from Persia, Ramses was from Egypt.”

 

“Thanks, anyone who watches the History Channel could probably tell you that,” she really wasn’t giving them any leeway here.

 

“I wouldn’t argue with him if I were you, he used to tell me bedtime stories about Alexander the Great and Attilla the Hun.”

 

“Octavia! What are you doing here.”   It was a small hospital and Octavia had sought out the girl earlier in the week, even though she wasn’t one of her patients, but her brother didn’t know that when he texted her. 

 

Bellamy turned at the sound of his sisters voice.   “Help,” he whispered to her.

 

“I know you think you can take care of yourself, but you can’t,” Octavia sat by the girls side.

 

“I don’t want to go to another house, I want to go to my own,” Madi finally broke, turning her face into Octavia’s chest.

 

“I know sweetie, but this is the way it has to be and you could do a lot worse than my brother and his wife.”   Clarke and Bellamy gazed at each other, knowing that even though they hadn’t even said yes to this, that they were doing it.

 

“This is your brother, the one you said took care of you after your mother died?” Madi asked her.   Octavia had shared her stories with the girl.

 

“The one and only,” she said.

 

“Plus, you don’t actually get a choice,” Harper told her.

  
  


***

 

**August**

 

Madi had been with them for four months and though it took a lot of trust, and therapy for Madi, but she was coming around to them.   She had stopped arguing about chores and let them in, slowly. They were in the process of finalizing the adoption.

 

When Clarke got up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom and check on Madi, she saw Bellamy sitting at his desk, the one they had to move to the living room when they turned their office into Madi’s room.

 

“Lesson plan?” she asked, sitting on his lap.

 

“Madi’s syllabus for history for the year.”   It had been a rough start, but Madi had gotten used to being with them.    They didn’t try to replace her parents, one of the things the therapist Madi saw had insisted.      They had been so focused on Madi, that Clarke hadn’t started tracking her cycle again.

 

“You’re a good dad to her.”

 

“All we can do is try.”    He kissed her then, pulling away after a minute.   She gasped at the lost contact, until she saw that he was moving the laptop and papers to the side before he picked her up and laid her across the desk.    Clarke would probably describe what they were doing as making out, until she rose and led him back to their bed.

 

When Madi came to wake them for the day, which was unusual since one of them was always up before her, she had groaned to find them tangled up with each other.    At least Clarke had slipped her clothes back on when she had went to the bathroom afterward and Bellamy had the blanket covering his bottom half. They didn’t want to scandalize the girl.

 

***

 

**October**

 

Bellamy walked in the door with dinner from their favorite take out place the night of one of Madi’s adoption hearings.    Madi was on the sofa, working on homework.

 

“Clarke said to go find her in the bathroom when you got back.”    She had been sick all day, but neither one of them dared get their hopes up that it was anything other than a bug.   They decided she was going to take a test while he was gone.

 

He wasted no time putting the bags down and heading that direction.   She was sitting on the edge of the tub with her eyes closed. 

 

“I can’t look at it,” she told him.

 

He glanced down at the stick  she held in her hand.

 

“It’s time to get a bigger place, Princess.”

 

She opened her eyes then looking down at the positive pregnancy test.

 

He tugged her up and gave her a kiss.   “There is someone else we need to tell.” 

 

Madi threw her arms around both of them at the news.

 

“This House Hunters is going to be awesome!   He’s a professor of Ancient Civilization and she’s an interior designer.   He wants a mid century home close to the university so he can walk to class.   She wants a house in the suburbs with room to grow. He wants move in ready but she wants something she can shape herself.  Can they make a decision before they are raising two kids in a two bedroom apartment.”


End file.
